New York Wedding
by xconcretegirl
Summary: Sequel to New Yorks Finest. Edward Cullen and Bella are engaged and ready to be married. But will the wedding ever happen and will the Cullen's ever accept their son's new marriage so they can have HEA? AU/AH.
1. I Can't Do This

So here we are again. I'm sorry for the delay, but life has gotten so much busier. I've started playing soccer which takes up 3-5 nights a week [plus training to make the colleg team], plus everything I was already doing before, and getting ready for college, but I do have a good bit written so hopefully updates will be pretty regular. Thanks SO much to everyone who stuck through all of NYF and are here reading this! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight.

Prologue.

Bella.

"You look amazing, Bella," Alice said, a smile lighting her face as her gray eyes slid over me.

I glanced down at the yards and yards of white, and tried to smile. I was pretty sure it didn't work. I turned to the full length mirror in the hotel's fancy dressing rooms. This dress wasn't me. It was huge, it was sparkly, and it was something I never would have picked out for myself. My skin shimmered in the low light of the room, my hair was curly and shiny.

I looked like a bride, I had to admit that much.

But every girl has a dream of their wedding day, and what it'll look like, and what they'll look like. And this wasn't mine. It didn't fit that dream at all.

"Are you okay?" I heard Alice ask behind me.

"Bella?" Rosalie chimed in.

I turned to them, my hands shaking. "Can one of you get Edward?" I asked, my throat dry and scratchy.

They looked at each other, their smiles fading.

"Uh, of course, no problem," Alice said, and even in my nervous-about to-throw-up haze, I'm surprised that she doesn't rattle off something about it being bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Instead she leaves the room in a hurry, and I can hear her heels tapping away outside the door.

Rosalie reached out and grabbed my hand. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," I told her honestly, and then I sit down on the floor. In my wedding dress. If Esme was here right now she would kill me.

"Just breathe, Bella, it's just nerves."

And it was nerves. Because outside of this dressing room was a _huge _ballroom full of people waiting for us. Mostly people I didn't even know, and they were all going to turn and stare and watch as I walked up in the aisle in this dress that I hated.

The door opened again, and I looked up. Alice is holding onto Edward's arm.

He looked amazing. Black tux, green vest under it, making his eyes bright and beautiful. His hair is even styled, not so unruly.

"Alice, Rose, can we have a minute?" he asked, studying me, sitting there ion the floor in my wedding dress.

They both nodded quickly, anxious to get out of there before I really had a breakdown. Once they leave and shut the door behind them, Edward comes over and sits down next to me. I can't help but think idly that he's getting his tux dirty.

He reached out and grabbed my hand. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I hate this dress," I told him, reaching out with my free hand to clutch a handful of white satin. "And I always wanted to get married in the fall, in October or November. I wanted to get married in a church, and I wanted to have the reception outside, or at least in a tent, where you can see the leaves falling. I wanted a simple, elegant, pretty dress. I wanted people I actually knew, and not a room full of strangers."

I looked up at him, meeting his green eyes. "Edward. I can't do this."

His eyes flickered over my face, and then he nodded. "Okay. We won't do this then."


	2. Wedding Planners and Chinese Food

So I completely planned on getting this out here way sooner, but it just didn't work out that way. I sprained my wrist really badly playing soccer [well aware of the irony there] and I haven't been able to type, at least well enough to be able to write anything. It's mostly better, but I can't promise that the updates will be any sooner. I've got boy issues, soccer and getting ready for college. It's crazy stressful. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter One.

Bella.

Flowers. There are flowers _everywhere. _Floral wallpaper, flowers on the desk, flowers on the table between the chairs in the waiting room. And everything is so girly. Pink and green and I felt like I was being smothered sitting here.

Esme was sitting beside me, flicking through a catalog, perfectly calm and unaware and undisturbed by the disgusting settings around us.

I sighed, and her eyes finally flickered over to me. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she took in my bouncing leg and my bored expression. I realized too late that I should at least be making an effort so she doesn't start lecturing me or something.

"Rachel is the best in the business," she told me in a firm voice, for the thirtieth time this week. "We are so lucky to have gotten an appointment."

"Of course," I agreed, picking up a magazine and hoping she'll take the hint that I don't want to talk about this anymore. I honestly didn't see why we needed a wedding planner in the first place.

A door opened, and a women dressed in a black pencil skirt and pink [of course] silk blouse looked over at us. She's got gorgeous dark skin, like she always has a perfect tan, and black hair, curled and pinned away from her face. "Esme? Isabella?"

Esme set the catalog back on the table, and headed for the door, shaking hands with who I guessed was Rachel.

I set my magazine down and followed her. Rachel turned away from Esme and looked at me. "You must be Isabella," she guessed. Her brown eyes flickered over me carefully, studying me. I felt suddenly self-conscious under her gaze. I recognized that look, I had been seeing it a _lot _in the past two months since I had gotten engaged to Edward Cullen.

That look that said "Edward Cullen is marrying you?" like they couldn't believe it.

I was trying to ignore it, but it wasn't very easy. I just plastered on my best smile and nodded. "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you. Esme speaks very highly of you."

She nodded. "Nice to meet you too, dear," she said, then turned and walked back into her office, nodding to two chairs on the other side of her desk. "Have a seat."

We both did, and I wished that Edward had been able to get away from the office to come down here with us. Or that Esme had been willing to wait till he could get away.

"Tell me about the engagement. How did Mr. Cullen propose?" Rachel asked, a notebook open in front of her.

"Oh," I said, surprised at the question. "He proposed to me on New Years Eve, right before midnight. He took me outside, and we were looking at the stars, and he proposed just seconds before midnight. It was really amazing," I said, unable but to grin as I thought about of it.

She nodded, making an 'mhmming' noise as she scribbled into her notebook.

"How long have you been together?"

"About a year."

She raised her eyebrows for a second, but quickly recovered, still scribbling. "How'd you meet?"

"At Edward's party when he passed the bar. I was there covering the story along with a friend of mine. She asked me to help her out."

"Story?"

"I'm a writer."

"I see. Okay, now that I have a little bit of background on your relationship, let's talk about the wedding. When are you wanting to have it?"

"I like fall weddings," I offered up.

Esme glanced at me, and shook her head. "Fall is so...deary. Summer weddings are so crisp. We could have it at the beginning of June. A Cullen wedding to kick off the summer weddings."

I frowned. "That's nice but-"

"I love that idea!" Rachel agreed, showing the most enthusiasm I had seen since we had walked through her doors. "It would be so nice. Where are you thinking of having it?"

"I want a church wedding."

"Church weddings are beautiful," Esme agreed. "But most of the churches are so small, or the buildings aren't right inside. Choosing one would be such a difficult task."

"We have plenty of time," I said with a shrug.

"Not if you want a June wedding!" Rachel said, sounding surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"June is only a few months away...only four!"

"Wait." I said, glancing from Rachel back at Esme. "You mean _this _June? We just got engaged! We've barely known each other a year, _this _June is way too soon!"

"Bella, why do you think we hired Rachel now? I thought you and Edward wanted this wedding soon," Esme said, frowning at me.

"We haven't even talked about it," I said, fumbling for a response.

She nodded, running a hand over her hair. "Well, then let's call this meeting a wrap. You go home, talk to Edward tonight, and we'll meet this weekend, with Edward. How does that sound?" she suggested.

Rachel nodded. "Sounds great. I need to meet the groom anyway."

"Fine," I agreed, because I knew it didn't matter if I agreed or not, really.

Esme smiled. She stood up and shook hands with Rachel again. "Thanks so much again. We'll see you this weekend."

I stood up, grabbing my purse. Rachel shook my hand again, telling me she'd see me and Edward this weekend. I nodded absently, following Esme back outside. She stopped on the curb, where we had parked our cars. "Have Edward call me and we'll set up the next appointment with Rachel," she said to me.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Rachel really is the best, dear. She knows what she's doing. She does the nicest weddings, really. She did Kate, Tanya Denali's older sister's wedding last summer, and it was gorgeous. If she thinks that she can get things together by June, then you should go for it. She knows what she's doing."

I nodded again, because I really didn't know what else to say. And there wasn't anything to say until I got to talk to Edward. So I just smiled and told her I'd see her later, heading for my car.

I unlocked my apartment door and slipped inside, shutting it behind me. Once inside I could smell something cooking, but I wasn't sure what. Curious, since I did all the cooking, I set my purse down on the couch and headed for the kitchen. "Rose?"

"Bella!" she said in a exasperated voice. She brushed her blond hair out of her face and looked at me. "I can't do this! Why did I think I could cook?"

I ventured further into the kitchen, peering into the pot on the stove. I think she was making spaghetti, but I couldn't be sure. I grabbed a spoon and stuck in the pot. Yep, spaghetti. Overcooked, disgusting spaghetti. I held back a grimace. "Why were you cooking, exactly?"

"I was going to make dinner for Emmett! I wanted to surprise him with a homecooked meal. I even went with something simple, I mean, does it really even get easier than spaghetti? And I still can't do it! And Emmett's going to be over here in a few minutes!"

I prodded the spahgetti again. It was not savable. "We could make more..." I suggested carefully.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to make more. And you'd end up doing all the work anyway, so it wouldn't be my food anyway." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Rose, it's okay," I said, turning to face her. "Emmett's not gonna care about that stuff, really."

"I just wanted tonight to be special," she sniffed.

"It still can be. Go get dressed, I'll call Jasper's restaurant and get you a reservation. It'll be just as nice, okay? You'll still get to spend time with him."

She thought that over for a second, and then she relented with a sigh. "Okay. You're right. I'll go change. Thanks, Bella."

"No problem," I said, smiling at her. She headed for her bedroom and I grabbed my cell phone, calling Jasper, Rosalie's brother. He was working at a really nice restaurant a few blocks away. Alice had introduced him around, and his cooking had spoken for itself. Of course he was willing to get a reservation in for his sister, and that was taken care of.

Rosalie emerged a few minutes later in a pale blue dress that matched her eyes, black black heels and her hair pulled away from her face. "Do I look okay?"

"You look great, Rose," I smiled. "And you have a reservation all set up."

She leaned over and hugged me. "Thanks, Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you. And speaking of which, how was the wedding planner?"

I glanced at the stove, and all the mess that Rosalie had made trying to cook. I hated the kitchen being dirty, but I figured that cleaning it all up in front of Rosalie would just make her feel worse, so I tried to ignore it. "Uh, fine, I guess."

"Was Esme civil?"

I rolled my eyes. "She was polite," I said, putting it simply, because I knew Rose would understand.

She rolled her eyes. She was hearing it on all sides. Not only did Edward's mother not like me, but she was not a fan of Jasper. At all. Jasper was a calm, laid back sort of guy. He liked plaid and flannel, and it annoyed Esme to no end.

"Anyway, they just sort of ran with this whole June, huge blowout wedding thing," I shrugged. "But it was just sort of an idea sort of meeting, so it'll all get worked out, I guess."

Rose raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Don't be afraid to put your foot down, Bella. I mean that."

"I know. I'll try."

She didn't look completely satisfied with that, but someone started knocking on the door before she could enforce her point any further. She hurried to go get it, because it was probably Emmett. I walked out into the living room to say hello.

Rosalie and him were hugging, but they pulled away when they spotted me.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett grinned at me.

"Hi Emmett," I smiled back at him.

"How'd the wedding planner and Mom go?"

"Fine. It was fine," I muttered.

He and Rosalie exchanged knowing looks, and I rolled my eyes.

"So the food thing..it didn't work out," Rosalie changed the subject, turning to look at Emmett. Her cheeks colored a bit as she explained what had happened in as little detail as possible.

Emmett didn't even seem phased, as he shrugged. "No problem. The restaurant sounds just as good. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, and turned to smile at me. "See you later, Bells. Don't have too much fun with Edward while I'm gone!" She winked at me, and I heard Emmett chuckle as they walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes, smiling as they shut the door behind them. I headed back into the kitchen to take care of Rosalie's mess. I tossed the pasta mess into the trash, cleaned up the uncooked pasta that she had managed to spill everywhere, and put the sauce and cheese back into the fridge. I really needed to give this whole place a good cleaning the next time I had a little time off. Not that that ever happened.

There was more knocking on the door, and I ran to get it, because I knew it was going to be Edward, and it was, of course. I opened the door and pretty much jumped him. He got out half of a hello before my lips cut him off. I threw my arms around his neck.

He didn't mind the hello at all. Eventually he managed to shut the door with his foot, and we ended up on the couch, where we sat kissing for a while longer. Finally we both pulled away, breathing heavy. His hair was more messed up than usual, and I couldn't help but grin at him.

He smirked at me. "Hello."

"Hi," I said, smirking back at him.

"Miss me, huh?" he laughed, leaning in for another kiss.

"Always," I murmured against his lips.

"So how'd the wedding planner go?"

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and brushing it back from my face. "It was fine, I guess. Rachel seems pretty nice."

"Just fine?" he asked, running his hands up and down my arms.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We're supposed to talk about what we want for the wedding, and then we're all going to meet this weekend, if you're free."

"Okay," he agreed. "And I'm free this weekend. All weekend. And speaking of weddings, I was thinking that maybe we could start looking at apartments."

"Yeah, that sounds fine," I agreed. "I'm completely free this weekend too."

"This has to be a first. Both of us free on the same weekend," Edward said with a crooked grin, brushing his lips against mine.

"I think it is," I agreed.

He smiled, and he glanced towards the kitchen, wrinkling his nose, which was completely adorable. "What is that smell?"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Rosalie tried to cook," I explained simply.

He grinned. "That explains it."

We ended up walking downtown to this little Chinese place that we had discovered a few months ago. It was a hole in the wall place, the kind that everyone overlooked, but the food was amazing and the people were friendly and knew us by name now. They showed us to the same booth we always sat in. As usual Edward ordered orange chicken and I ordered sweet and sour chicken.

"So, wedding plans?" Edward asked, as we waited for our food.

I nodded. "Yeah. What are you...in visioning?"

He shrugged, reaching for his coke. "I don't know, really. I've never put much thought into the whole wedding thing. I guess whatever you want is fine."

"I need more than that," I told him honestly.

"Okay then," he said, smiling. "I guess when I think of weddings I see wedding like Kate Denali's. Huge hotel or location, white roses everywhere, a huge wedding party, a ton of food, an open bar and a lot of photographers."

I grimaced, because it was a lot like what Esme wanted for our wedding.

"And you like that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Something a lot smaller."

"That's gonna be tough with my Mom," he said, and I nodded absently in agreement. "She's gonna insist on inviting a million people and having all those photographers. It may be our wedding, but to her it's going to be all about her reputation."

That was exactly what I was afraid of. "It'll be a lot easier with you there."

He frowned. "Was it really bad doing this with my mother?"

I shrugged. "No, not really. She was really polite and everything. It's just...I know that they are more likely to take you seriously."

Edward leaned over and grabbed my hand. "I'll be there as much as I can, Bella, and I'll help in anyway possible. You know that, right?"

I nodded, and smiled. "I do."

He smiled and we both leaned in for a quick kiss. Of course that's when Quinn, our waitress, came over to us with our food. She was grinning at us as she set the food down on the table. "Do you two need anything else?"

We both shook our heads. "No, it looks great, thank you," Edward said.

I grabbed my fork, realizing I really was hungry.

"So I'll tell my Mom that we'll meet her and Rachel on Sunday. Saturday we'll go look at apartments," Edward said.

"That sounds great," I said, and I couldn't help but smile because for the first time this all really seemed real. I was going to marry Edward.


	3. Apartments and Bronze Haired Babies

My excuse [it's a lame one] is guy drama. Lot's of guy drama in my life. -.- Which kind of sucked the fun out of writing for a while.  
This chapter is a bit short. The good news is the next chapter should be posted like...tomorrow. (=

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter Two.

Bella.

Our real estate agent is Jessica Newton. She sold Edward his apartment when he moved last fall. Since then she's gotten married apparently, and is pregnant. Like, really pregnant. She has curly brown hair and a cheerful personality.

"It's nice to see you again, Edward!" she said, when we met up outside one of the apartment buildings. She turned to me. "You must be Bella. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for me to shake.

I shook it and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Are we ready to go inside and look? I know we haven't really talked about what you guys are looking for, but this is a new apartment building, so it's got a variety of sizes, and I thought it would be a good starting point for you guys."

"That sounds great," Edward said, reaching out for my hand. He looked really good, in black slacks and a green button down shirt. He had gone to the office in the morning before meeting me over here, so he was still dressed for work. I loved seeing him in his work clothes.

We followed Jessica into the apartment building and up to the third floor. She unlocked one of the doors and lead us inside. "We'll start with the smallest. This is a one bedroom, one bathroom. Go ahead and look around," She encouraged, lingering near the door.

The place was completely bare, and very white. It was a lot like the apartment I lived in now, minus a bedroom. It had a fairly spacious living room, a large enough kitchen for one person to cook comfortably. The bedroom was pretty good sized, and it had a big closet. It seemed small in comparison to our two-bedroom apartments now, but I realized that this would be really be enough space for the two of us.

Jessica lead us up to the next apartment which was basically exactly what we were living in now. It was the same as the last apartment, but with an extra bedroom.

And finally she lead us up to the last apartment. It was much bigger than the others. The living room was bigger, the kitchen was bigger, and there were three bed rooms and two bathrooms.

"This is more space than we need," Edward said, once we had walked around it.

Jessica nodded in agreement. "For the two of you? Definitely. But," she brought her hands up to her large stomach, patting it. "things happen, and it is a good thing to at least think about it. Are you guys planning on having kids soon? Or are you wanting to wait a few years? Because you guys don't want to buy an apartment now, and have to move into a bigger one right away."

We both glanced at each other, because we had never, ever spoken about kids. Ever. Neither of us knew what to say, so neither of us said anything.

Her eyes flicked from me to Edward and then she nodded. "I guess you haven't really talked about kids."

"No," Edward said, while I shook my head.

"Well now you guys have some good examples of apartments sizewise. I suggest that you guys go home and talk about this, and about kids and about what you guys want from the future. And then call me later and we'll actually start looking at more apartments. Sound okay?"

We both nodded. I was a little disappointed that we wouldn't be getting more accomplished today apartment wise, I knew that this was something we definitely needed to talk about.

We thanked Jessica for her time, and promised to call her later on when we figured things out, and we walked hand in hand back to Edward's Volvo.

We sat in the front seat for a few moments in silence.

"So. Children." Edward finally said.

"Yeah. Children."

"What do you think?"

"About children?" I asked.

He nodded, a hint of a smile on his face. "Yes, about children."

I shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I've hardly ever been around children. I wasn't the sort of girl that wanted to babysit or become a teacher or anything, and I have no family, so I was never exposed to children. I know nothing about them, and I've rarely thought about them."  
"So you don't want to have children?"

"I didn't say that," I said quickly. "I just...never thought about it! I suppose I would like to have children, one day." My mind was spinning, and suddenly I was presented with an image of a pretty bronze haired girl with green eyes, and a brown haired boy with brown eyes. They were playing outside in the grass. The girl was wearing a sundress that was smeared with mud and her hair that had probably been put up into curls carefully, was falling down. She was adorable. The boy had dirt and mud everywhere, and he smiled a crooked grin that I knew well.

And then just as quickly it was replaced with a different image. One of the same children, but in a different place. Now they were in a building with expensive fixtures. They were wearing school uniforms, perfectly put together.

I bit my lip. The two images were not hard to figure out. The first was more like my childhood. In a house, in a neighborhood, with yards where you could go outside and play and everyone went to the same little public school. The other was probably more of what Edward's childhood had looked like, with lot's of money and a private school.

Children with Edward would probably mean the second image. And somehow I just didn't get the same joy when it came to that image.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, pulling me back to the present.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "What do you think about children?"

"I want them."

"Someday?"

"Someday. After we're married and everything, but not that far in the future. I would still like to be young, when we can chase after them better," He cracked a smile, but I just managed a weak smile in return, because I was being assaulted by more images. I was back to the yard, this time I saw me and Edward though, dressed casually, in a house. There was no busy lawyer and writer jobs. And then the second again, and this time we were dressed for business, and we were always busy, always running around.

Edward and I barely had time to see each other. How on earth would we raise kids?

"Did you have a nanny as a child?" I asked.

"Emmett and I did. Esme quit her job before Alice was born," he explained.

So we'd have to have a nanny. I had a lump in my throat about my imaginary boy and girl being raised by someone I didn't know, someone other than me.

"You look upset..." Edward said, sounding confused.

"It's nothing," I said quickly, shaking my head.

He turned to face me the best he could, his eyes studying my face. "Bella, whatever it is, you need to tell me. We're in this together, you need to be able to talk to me."

I sighed, staring down at my arms. "It's just...what kids mean in our relationship? We're both busy. You work, I work. We have really time consuming jobs, we don't have all that much time for ourselves, or for each other, and that's always worked out okay for us. But with kids? Do we really want to have kids just to leave them to a nanny to raise? Where we are the strangers that come home at the end of the day, tired and worn out?"

He looked surprised. "Oh. That wasn't what I was expecting you to say, I guess. Are you saying you don't want kids?"

I shook my head. "No! That's not what I'm saying. I just...that isn't what I want for them. I don't want them going to a private school and being perfect either-there isn't anything wrong with that-it's just...it's not what I had. I want my kids to have what I have. Happiness and freedom, and just being able to kids. Kids that are loved and see their parents." I was surprised at how hard this was hitting me now, all the sudden.

Edward brushed his fingers through his hair, looking suddenly exhausted. For a moment I felt bad for even bringing it up, but deep down I knew this was something we needed to talk about before we got married.

"I see what are you saying," he said. "I really do. I just don't know what to tell you. I'd like that too, for them to have the kind of childhood you had-mine wasn't anything worth being jealous of-I just...we live in the city, we have hectic jobs and that's just how it is. Are you willing to give your job and New York City up for a kid?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "I don't know."

He nodded grimly. "So we agree we don't want kids in the near future, then?"

I shook my head. "No, I guess not," I agreed glumly, swallowing hard as the pictures of our little girl and boy in my head disappeared. This was for the best, for now.

"So we'll go with the smaller apartment? And we'll worry about kids later, a few years down the line. Maybe things'll be different then."  
"Yeah, maybe," I agreed, though for some reason I doubted that.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked me, watching me carefully.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Really. Call Jessica tomorrow and let her know we made our minds up," I told him.

He nodded and leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, threading my fingers through his, as he pulled out into the road, wishing I felt as careless as we had when we'd started apartment hunting this morning.


End file.
